Dazzling Heart's
Dazzlingbeauty is the most beautiful cat in the clan, she is the daughter of a Queen and will soon become a Queen after her mother. Everyone wants to be her and be with her, but what happens if she has fallen for a cat a prisoner.. SPOILERS: Dazzlingbeauty & ___ will have three daughters name, Ruby Rose, Bluetears & Aurora BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 03:10, January 9, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Info Leader: Queen Briar Rose - a beautiful white she-cat with red splotches all over her body, and dazzling blue eyes. Leader's Mate: King Viper - a black tom with blue eyes Leader's Kits: * Dazzlingbeauty - a pure white she-cat with dazzling sapphire blue eyes. (oldest daughter) * Rosebush - a russet red she-cat with green eyes (Middle Daughter) * Bluebell - a blue gray she-cat with blue eyes (Youngest Daughter) Healer: Primrose - a beautiful creamy she-cat with light green eyes Fighters: * Apple - handsome russet tom with striking blue eyes, loves Dazzlingbeauty * Dove - gray she-cat with blue eyes * Bramble - a brown tom * Tulip - a black she-cat with white stripes * Venom - a dangerous brown tom with green eyes and sharp teeth that hang out of his mouth * War - a black and blue tom Guards: * Yew - yellow she-cat * Blue - a blue gray she-cat with blue eyes * White - a white tom with red eyes * Tumble - a yellow and black tom Hunters: * Eagle - a black and white tom * Owl - a brown she-cat with owl eyes * Leopard - a leopard like she-cat * Boulder - brown tom Brithers: * Raindrop - a gray she-cat with a fluffy white tail (Mother of: Akiya, Feather, Hawk & Morning) * Okami - a striking tortishell she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of: Sunshine, Tsunami, and Blizzard) Kits * Akiya - a pretty white she-cat with brown spots * Feather - a silver she-cat with a feather like tail and blue eyes *Hawk - a brown tom and black stripes with blue eyes *Morning - a white and brown she-cat *Sunshine - yellow she-cat with green eyes *Tsunami - a blue gray tom *Blizzard - a pure white tom with black spots Paws: * Moss - a young gray tom with white paws * Rabbit - a white short tailed she-cat with a gray body * Lily - a tortoiseshell she-cat * Snake - a dangerous young brown tom with green eyes Prisoner: * Misericordia - a handsome brown tom with dazzling yellow eyes. Prologue "Push Queen Briar Rose!" A beautiful white she-cat with red splotches all over her body, and dazzling blue eyes moaned in pain as a creamy she-cat with light green eyes told her to push, she did as she was ordered and pushed. A beautiful white she-cat fell out "Push again" Queen Briar Rose moaned and pushed and pushed, her thought's drifted and she didn't realize that the pain was gone. "Well done, three beautiful kits" smiled the creamy she-cat "Thank you Primrose" she smiled up at her, turning her eyes on the white she-cat that was born first. "I shall name her Dazzlingbeauty, for her striking beauty and when she becomes Queen, may all cats fall for her" she murmured. "What a beautiful name, my love." Queen Briar Rose looked up and saw her mate, King Viper. She broke out into a big purr. "I knew you would love it, now it's your turn to name one of the kits" King Viper turned his blue eyes on the middle kitten, "Rosebush, for her russet fur." said the black tom. Queen Briar Rose nodded. "It's beautiful, the last kit should be named, Bluebell" she murmured. "For the lost of my sister, Princess Blue" "It's beautiful my love, now rest." said King Viper. "You had a hard labor" he smiled as he curled around his mate. "I love you and are kits" he whispered. "I love you too" she purred as Briar Rose closed her eyes and fell asleep. Chapter 1 Princess Dazzlingbeauty, or Dazzlingbeauty grew up into a young beautiful she-cat, her eyes were a sapphire blue, and she strikes everyone with her beauty.